Un Dios Y Una Humana
by La miko pao
Summary: Capitulo dos: Engaños, la envidio y ambicion puede cegar hasta el mas grande de los dioses
1. Default Chapter

**Un Dios y una Humana**

**Capitulo 1**

**Podrá verdaderamente un gran Dios enamorarse de una humana?, le permitirán los demás Dioses quedarse con ella?? Cual será la gran pena que deberá sufrir este Dios??**

**Bueno entonces te presentamos esta fantástica historia...**

**En las tierras de Grecia donde los Dioses, Semi Dioses, héroes y humanos coexistían entre si las tierras de Atenas eran comandadas por el Dios Inutaisho el cual se había casado con una Diosa y había engendrado un heredero para estas tierras...propiamente tal el niño hijo del mas grande de los Dioses fue el consentido y por supuesto significó el gran orgullo de Inutaisho, muchos de los Dioses sentían rencor y celos hacía Inutaisho por el poder que tenía sobre todos...muy pronto la mitad de sus enemigos habían planeado una terrible guerra contra el, así aquella gran batalla se desenfrenó en las tierras de Atenas manchándolas de sangre pura...miles de héroes sacrificaron sus vidas por el Dios Inutaisho y su familia, miles de humanos desfallecieron y por último el Dios Inutaisho fue sentenciado con la pena de convertirse en humano y ser asesinado al igual que su esposa...no obstante su heredero tomaría sus tierras por lo cual el no tubo miedo de perderlo todo, fue así como el hijo de Inutaisho quedó huérfano de padre y madre...aquel niño fue bautizado con el nombre de "Inuyasha"...Ya han pasado 16 años desde aquella terrible guerra, miles de enemigos han intentado matar a Inuyasha convirtiéndolo en humano, pero todos han fracasado...**

**Inuyasha mira tranquilamente aquel hombre- ¿díganme Arcángeles del tiempo, que sucede ahora??**

**Disculpe por la molestia mi señor – reverencia - mi nombre es Yuel soy uno de los Arcángeles del tiempo y vengo a decirle algo que acaba de llegar a oídos de los Semi Dioses**

**Inuyasha se para de su asiento desesperado - ¡¿que sucedió?!**

**Yuel miro preocupado al imponente hombre - los humanos han ocasionado una guerra contra los héroes, estos muy molestos les contestaron y ahora no sabemos como detener tal catástrofe!!- dijo colmándose de angustia**

**lo supuse...siempre una maldita guerra y ocasionada por los estúpidos humanos...ellos son los que deberían desaparecer, solo estorban- dijo despectivamente inuyasha**

**Yuel miro indeciso a su señor- ¿¿que hacemos señor??**

**no te preocupes, yo mismo iré para detener esa estúpida guerra...- dijo mirándolo, llenándolo de confianza y seguridad**

**Yuel miro un poco desconcertado- ¿¿solo señor??**

**Inuyasha miro decido a su vasallo- ¡¡¡si!!!**

**Así Inuyasha tomando una apariencia mas humana; sus ojos se cambiaron a color negro, su pelo siguió igual de largo pero cambió a color negro y la luz que lo hacía resplandecer desapareció. Bajó de los cielos hasta llegar a tierra firme....una vez allí pudo ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...miles de muertos regados por el suelo, mucha gente lloraba desconsolada sobre los cadáveres y miles de mujeres abrasaban a sus pequeños con fuerza protegiéndolos....Inuyasha al ver esto quedó totalmente choqueado y lleno de ira hacía los que habían iniciado esto**

**Inuyasha - se acerca a una mujer que se encuentra con un bebé en brazos- ¿¿que pasó aquí??**

**La Mujer abrasa fuertemente a su pequeño- miles de soldados del lado Norte nos atacaron...**

**Inuyasha se para- ¡¡esos son los héroes!!- replico un poco sorprendido**

**¿¿quien es Ud.??- musito la mujer entre sollozos**

**Inuyasha se agacha y le toca la frente al niño, luego la mira - puedes quedarte tranquila, le e dado a tu hijo el Don de la fuerza, sabiduría, belleza y el arte a la música**

**Mujer miro un tanto sorprendida a aquella imponente figura - acaso eres....**

**Inuyasha- se levanta- Shhh...-sonríe- si, soy yo...**

**¡¡Oh por todos los santos!! –replico, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente- ¡¡Eres un Dios!!**

**Inuyasha miro pacíficamente a la mujer- no te preocupes, yo acabaré con esta estúpida guerra**

**La Mujer derramo una lagrima de esperanza- muchas gracias....**

**Inuyasha-sonríe- y tu niño se llamará Teseo...¿¿estás de acuerdo??**

**¡¡si!! ¡¡Claro que si!!- replico la mujer acariciando los cabellos de su hijo**

**muy bien...Adiós -y sale corriendo a toda velocidad-**

**Mujer-observa como Inuyasha se va- Adiós**

**Entre tanto Inuyasha seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, ya iba entrando en lo profundo y oscuro de un bosque...la noche estaba apunto de caer....**

**Inuyasha - entra al bosque y se detiene, sigue caminando tranquilamente- ¡¡debo encontrar a los héroes para que se detengan!!- en eso una pequeña luz aparece frente a los ojos del joven- ¿¿que es esto??**

**Inuyasha siguió observando la luz hasta que vio que una serpiente voladora se aproximó a esta y la agarró...así se elevó mas alto **

**Inuyasha quedo sorprendido- ¿¿que es eso?? ¿¿Un alma??**

**Frente a el la silueta de una joven vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, cabellera negra, ojos cafés apareció...se veía algo debilitada, desganada, iba sostenida en su arco y llevaba flechas en su espalda...las serpientes se acercaban a ella pero aún así las pocas almas que le llevaban desaparecían antes de introducirse en su cuerpo...**

**Inuyasha la mira fijamente- ¿¿que esta sucediendo??**

**Aquella joven mira a inuyasha débilmente, sus ojos parecen que se van a cerrar en cualquier momento, no aguantaría mas tiempo de pie**

**Inuyasha -se acerca a ella y la mira preocupado- ¿¿te encuentras bien?? ¿¿Que te sucede??**

**La joven no pudo hablar, y de un momento a otro cerro sus ojos cayendo victima de su desgano cayendo lentamente desmayada**

**Inuyasha la alcanza a tomar y la sostiene entre sus brazos...la queda viendo fijamente, al poco rato una serpiente de color negro con los ojos rojos aparece buscando a la joven....**

**Inuyasha recuesta a la joven sobre las raíces de un árbol- espera aquí...-mira a la serpiente- ¡¡que le estás haciendo!!- grito **

**La Serpiente se arrastro mirando fijamente a inuyasha - ¿¿quien demonios eres tu?? ¡¡No te metas en esto!!**

**¿¿la quieres matar?? –Inuyasha miro con odio aquel animal poseedor de un pecado - ¡¡Porque!!**

** ¡¡ella es una Semi Dios no deseada!! ¡¡Debo matarla!!**

**¡¡quien te mandó a hacer esto!!**

**¡¡no te importa!! ¡¡Eh absorbido todas las almas que la mantienen viva!! ¡¡Ahora solo me toca darle el golpe final!! Así que aléjate!!- dijo acercándose peligrosamente una ves mas hacia ella**

**¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!**

**¡¡entonces muere con ella!!**

**La serpiente se fue en contra del muchacho, este sin hacerse la mayor dificultad extendió su mano apuntando con ella a la serpiente...un gran resplandor color blanco empezó a salir de su mano y este se agrandó hasta hacer una gran explosión...al poco rato de la serpiente ya no quedaba nada...miles de luces empezaron a salir de un lado para otro y las serpientes que acompañaban a la muchacha empezaron a casarlas....Inuyasha se acercó a la joven la cual comenzó a abrir sus ojos**

**Inuyasha: te encuentras bien??**

**Joven - su voz se escucha débil - ¿¿don...de estoy??**

**Inuyasha miro un poco mas tranquilo la figura blanca- no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo**

**¿¿Quién... quien eres tu??- dijo entre susurros la bella joven**

**me llamo Inuyasha –dijo dulcemente- ¿¿y tu?**

**Ka...gome...- dijo entre murmullos casi imperceptibles**

**no hables demasiado, aún te encuentras débil- ayudándola a estar mas cómoda**

**no debiste haberme ayudado...era mejor morir- dijo fríamente a si misma**

**pero porque dices eso- reclamo el joven mirándola a los ojos**

**la vida tan decadente como la que llevo yo no es vida-dijo esquivando su mirada- mírame soy solo una alma en pena que se mantiene en pie gracias a las almas de las demás personas muertas...¿¿crees que esto es vida??-interrogo con voz débil y triste- Debiste haberme dejado morir**

**Inuyasha busco una vez su fría mirada- no lo creo...**

**Kagome levanto su rostro algo sorprendida -¿¿que dices??**

**Inuyasha reprocha- vez todas las personas que mueren en las guerras, dime que no darían ellas por poder permanecer con sus familias, ¡¡la vida no es algo que pueda llegar y quitarse!! Debes valorar la vida que tienes**

**Kagome –molesta- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO YA ESTOY MUERTA!!!!!**

**Inuyasha la mira fijamente a los ojos, la mirada de la joven demuestra soledad, amargura, depresión, desamor, ira, tantas cosas mezcladas que es imposible saber cual es su verdadero sentimiento- pero aún así, sigues respirando...y según yo...los que respiran están vivos**

**Kagome coloca la mano en su pecho- ¡¡PERO NO SOLAMENTE SE ESTA VIVO ASÍ!! -coloca su mano sobre el pecho del joven- si esto de aquí no late...tu vida es una porquería**

**Inuyasha toma la mano de la joven y la queda viendo- pero aún así...sigues respirando**

**Kagome queda totalmente sorprendida, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. suelta la mano del joven- eres un idiota...**

**Inuyasha miura con lastima y pena aquel cuerpo casi sin vida- puedo ver...que sufres mucho...**

**Kagome empuña la mano- ¡¡ya fue suficiente!! -se para- ya tengo las almas necesarias para moverme... además no necesito que sientas lastima ni pena por mi -da un paso pero vuelve a caer-**

**Inuyasha la toma para que no se caiga- ¿¿estas bien??**

**La joven ya no puede más y se lanza a los brazos del joven a llorar desconsoladamente**

**Inuyasha abraza a la joven y le acaricia el cabello mientras piensa- porque...porque no puedo ser indiferente ante esta joven...porque me duele tanto verla así**

**Kagome piensa- porque, porque....porque me siento tan protegida bajo los brazos de este joven**

**Así la noche pasó rápidamente...los dos jóvenes se quedaron abrasados toda la noche e Inuyasha consoló a Kagome durante el transcurso de esta...así el amanecer llegó entre llantos y lagrimas...Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar....y se quedó observando a Kagome la cual aún dormía....**

**Inuyasha piensa- ¿¿que me esta sucediendo?? ¿¿Porque esta muchacha me trae tanta nostalgia al alma??...pero ahora que la veo bien...es la primera vez que veo a una humana tan bella...pero que demonios digo...debo darme prisa, tengo que dar término a esta absurda guerra**

**Kagome comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y descubre los profundos ojos negros del joven que la consoló toda la noche- ¿¿I...Inu...yasha??**

**Inuyasha mira tiernamente a la linda mujer- ¿¿Kagome?? ¿¿Ya despertaste??**

**Kagome se levanta y se separa del joven- ya a pasado mucho tiempo...debo marcharme**

**Inuyasha la miro desconcertado- pero...**

**sus serpientes la alzan en vuelo y la elevan unos metros del suelo- gracias---susurro mientras de marchaba**

**Inuyasha- le toma la mano para que no se valla- ¡¡espera!!**

**Kagome se sorprende y mira con furia a le hombre- ¿¿que haces?**

**Inuyasha miro algo ansioso a la mujer- pero...promete que...nos volveremos a ver...**

**¿¿Volvernos a ver??- dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos**

**si...por favor prométemelo**

**¿¿Porque me quieres volver a ver??- mascullo la joven mirándolo calmadamente**

**Inuyasha miro sorprendido- no lo sé...pero prométemelo...**

**Kagome lo miro y le brindo confianza- esta bien...nos volveremos a ver.... -sus serpientes la elevan un poco mas haciendo que suelte la mano del joven- Hasta pronto...-y desaparece misteriosamente-**

**Inuyasha se queda mirando hacia el cielo- Kagome...-piensa- ¿¿que me esta pasando contigo??-habla- ¡¡demonios!! ¡¡Debo darme prisa!!**

**Rápidamente comienza a correr una vez mas lo mas rápido que puede...luego de pasar el bosque llega a un castillo en el cual se esta llevando a cabo una gran batalla entre héroes y humanos...rápidamente extiende su mano y otra explosión de color blanca hace que todos lo queden viendo...al ver que todos lo miran su figura vuelve a cambiar a la de un Dios, su pelo se torna color plateado fosforescente, sus ojos cambian a su color ámbar profundo...y el resplandor de aura que lo cubría vuelve a aparecer**

**No puede ser....- un humano se tira al suelo de rodillas y se postra ante el joven- el es....**

**Uno de los héroes hace lo mismo que hace el humano- Lord Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha enfadado- ¡¡¡YA SE SIENTEN FELICES!!!**

**El humano levanta un poco la cabeza- ¿¿mi señor??**

**Sus ojos se tonaron rojos y llenos de rabia y enfado- ¡¡DIGO QUE SI YA SE SIENTEN FELICES!! ¡¡MIREN A LO QUE YA HAN LLEGADO!! ¡¡TANTO HUMANOS COMO HÉROES SIGUEN SIENDO MORTALES SIN CONCIENCIA NI OCIO MÍNIMO!! ¡¡NO TIENEN PENSAMIENTOS!! ¡¡NO SE PONEN A PENSAR UN MOMENTO!!!**

**Uno de los héroes se levanta- mi señor, lamentamos haberlo hecho enfadar pero....**

**Inuyasha interrumpe- ¡¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN!! ¡¡NO QUIERO NINGUNA GUERRA MAS EN ESTAS TIERRAS!! ¡¡MIS PADRES SUFRIERON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA GUERRA Y TODOS UDS. LO SABEN MUY BIEN!!!**

**Uno de los humano se inclino- si señor**

**Perdónenos señor....**

**Inuyasha advirtió con una voz bastante autoritaria- ¡espero y no los vea nunca mas pelearse entre mortales!! Porque si hay una batalla mas....no responderé por mis actos...**

**Todos contestaron en unísono- si señor...lo lamentamos....**

**Inuyasha mira algo frió a los terrestres -pueden irse en paz...no les reprocharé nada....**

**Todos miran felices a su dios, un hombre justo y compasivo- gracias mi señor**

**Unas grandes y blancas alas salen de la espalda de Inuyasha y este se alza en vuelo...mirando como los mortales se empezaron a ayudar unos con otros...una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro y por fin desapareció bajo el resplandor del sol....**

**Continuara....**

**Este Finc va dedicado a mi amigui Kagome-chan51!! T.K.M AMIGUI **


	2. Capitulo dos

Capitulo 2

Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que las guerras de Atenas llegaron a su fin gracias a que el Dios Inuyasha bajó de los cielos a regañar a los mortales que la habían provocado...así la cuidad de Atenas pudo permanecer en paz por mucho tiempo, durante el trascurso de estos años del Dios Inuyasha no se ha vuelto a saber nada, según unos se comprometió y según otros solo esta descansando, pero según otros es víctima de una terrible enfermedad....Ahora nos encontramos en una aldea de Atenas

Niña: hermana!! Hermana!! Kagome!!

Kagome: que sucede Kaede??

Kaede: hermana...un!! un arcángel esta en la cabaña!! Y dice que te necesita!!!

Kagome: un arcángel(piensa) tal vez y...no puede ser!! Y se le pasó algo!!(la cara de la joven cambia drásticamente a una expresión de preocupación) iré de inmediato

Así la joven miko sale corriendo hasta llegar a la cabaña, allí lo esperaba un ser envuelto en llamas, con el pelo de color rojo...

Arcángel: (mira a la joven) tu debes ser Kagome?? La mortal que posee poderes de una Semi Diosa??

Kagome: si esa soy yo...para que me deseas?? Acaso algo le pasó a....

Arcángel: no...solo eh venido en nombre de los Dioses mayores para pedirte un gran favor

Kagome: si...cual??

Arcángel: (coloca sus manos en forma de oración, una potente luz sale de estas y luego de un rato una pequeña Joya color rosa resplandece sobre estas)

Kagome: que es eso??

Arcángel: la Joya de Shikon...los dioses te quieren para que cuides de ella...pero debo advertirte algo, esta joya es codiciada por altísimos dioses, es por eso que no la podemos conservar nosotros, pero...si te la entregamos a ti para que la cuides, esta Joya se fusionará con tu corazón...

Kagome: que quieres decir con eso??

Arcángel: esta joya sirve para cumplir cualquiera sea tu deseo, pero a un precio muy alto, la vida de su protectora...por lo tanto si alguien pide un deseo con poderes malignos y sin tu consentimiento tu....morirás

Kagome: que?!?

Arcángel: no obstante si la perla se usa para un deseo puro...su poder te beneficiará y el deseo se cumplirá y tu volverás a ser una mujer libre...sin embargo...si tu corazón es perturbado de alguna manera, la Joya se convertirá en poder maligno, por lo tanto todos aquellos seres que la quieran ocupar para sus beneficios serán favorecidos por esta...y por lo tanto tu morirás....

Kagome: entonces...quieren que cuide una Joya la cual me pude matar??

Arcángel: eres la única persona la cual puede miko-sama(se la entrega) todo esta en tu decisión....si no quieres lo aceptaremos...

Kagome: (aprieta la joya con fuerza) acepto...recuerdo que alguien me salvó la vida hace dos años y creo que esta es la misión por la cual sigo en este mundo...

Arcángel: corres graves peligros, tus poderes serán suficientes para acabar con héroes y humanos codiciosos pero...si un Dios se atreve a arrebatártela tus poderes no lo derrotarán

Kagome: estoy segura que la joya al estar conectada conmigo me brindará los poderes suficientes para poder controlarla y protegerla

Arcángel: entonces...podemos confiar en ti??

Kagome: si...

Arcángel: muchas gracias...tu nombre quedará escrito en la historia por esta gran obra(el ser se eleva unos centímetros del suelo y desaparece frente un gran resplandor)

Kaede: (entra a la cabaña y ve que su hermana tiene una Joya entre las manos y la observa curiosamente) que es eso hermana??

Kagome: (se la muestra) esta es la Joya de Shikon Kaede y mi principal misión es protegerla de todo mal....

Kaede: tu misión?? Acaso a eso vino el Arcángel??

Kagome: así es...a eso vino

Aldeano: (entra corriendo a la cabaña)señorita Kagome!!!

Kagome: (guarda la Joya) que sucede?!

Aldeano: un héroe!! Un héroe esta aquí en la aldea y la esta buscando señorita!!

Kagome: (mira a Kaede) nuestra misión a comenzado, Kaede

Kaede: si!

Kagome: (toma su arco y sus flechas y sale de la cabaña junto con Kaede)

Aldeano: señorita....porque ese héroe la busca??

Kagome: una misión se me a encomendado, un Arcángel me a dado a proteger la Joya de Shikon, por lo tanto miles de personas vendrán por ella

Otro aldeano: entonces no se preocupe señorita!! Todos le ayudaremos!! Siempre estaremos con Ud.!!

Todos los aldeanos: SI!!

Kagome: (sonríe) muchas gracias...

Voz: de nada sirve que los estúpidos humanos se junten si de todas formas los héroes somos mejores que ellos, estamos en un nivel mas alto

Kagome: (saca una flecha y apunta a la figura que se dirige hacía ella) quien eres!!

Voz: mi nombre es Yooh, héroe reconocido en las olimpiadas del año pasado y tu...eres aquella mujer a la cual se le entregó la Shikon no Tama??

Kagome. Si!! Así es!! Y supongo que tu vienes por ella!!

Yooh: que estúpidos son los Arcángeles!! Pasarle la Joya a una humana mortal!!

Kagome: no cualquier mortal!!(apunta a Yooh con el arco)

Yooh: crees que una flechita tuya me va a matar??

Kagome: (decidida) pues probemos!!

La joven miko mirando al ser con furia le lanzó la flecha la cual se tornó de un color rosado intenso al igual que el color de la Joya, sin duda la perla y Kagome estaban conectadas...Yooh pegó una gran salto esquivando la flecha, pero esta también dio un giro y le dio por la espalda cuando este iba bajando...así el ser cayó al piso con la flecha de la miko clavada en la espalda

Kagome: (guarda la flecha que tenía preparada para lanzar) vete!! No quiero matarte!!

Yooh: (se para del suelo algo débil) maldita...pero ahora veo que no eres tan débil como decían...prepárate porque el error mas grande que haz cometido a sido dejarme con vida!!(y salió corriendo)

Kaede: (se acercaba su hermana) estas bien??

Kagome: (cae al suelo de rodillas algo debilitada) nunca pensé que me agotaría tanto en lanzar una sola flecha purificadora

Kaede: (la brasa) lo hiciste muy bien...hermana

Aldeano: es cierto..muy bien hecho señorita!!

Kagome: (feliz) gracias

Mientras tanto una reunión muy importante se llevaba a cabo en las grandes amplitudes del cielo

Dios: Lord Inuyasha...

El joven va entrando a un gran salón, su rostro se ve algo decaído y muestra una expresión de languidez

Inuyasha: (se sienta) dígame Dios del trueno

Dios: la comunidad de Dioses y Arcángeles hemos estado viendo la actitud de los mortales en la tierra...mi señor, ahora que la Joya de Shikon a sido encargada a una mortal los demás están muy codiciados ante la idea de tenerla...tal vez y las guerras volverán a ocurrir

Inuyasha: Como?!? La Shikon fue entregada a un mortal para que la cuide!!

Dios: así es señor...el consejo cree que Ud. Debería permanecer como un humano para poder ver que los mortales no hagan ninguna batalla sin sentido

Inuyasha: quieren que me sacrifique convirtiéndome en un humano...pues prefiero...

Dios: (le interrumpe) no señor, no un humano completamente...la noche en las que haya luna nueva Ud. Volverá a ser un Dios....

Inuyasha: pero....

Voz: AHORA!!

Miles de Arcángeles salieron de su escondite y atacaron a Inuyasha, agarrándolo de pies y manos...un ser con una capucha de color negro y ojos rojos apareció detrás de Inuyasha y le colocó la mano en su cabeza

Inuyasha: QUE DEMONIOS!!

Voz: (ríe sarcásticamente) jajaja, ahora Lord Inuyasha sufrirás el mismo destino de tus padres...a llegado tu hora

Inuyasha: QUE DICES!!

Los Arcángeles se convierten en unos seres de capucha negra y ojos brillantes...el Dios el cual hablaba con Inuyasha se convirtió en un uno de estos mismos seres...

Inuyasha: DONDE DEJASTE A TODA MI GENTE BASTARDO!!

Voz: jajaja, no te preocupes, ellos se encuentran enclaustrados...ahora solo faltas tu, te convertirás en un humano...

Inuyasha: (se suelta de los seres y queda mirando a que le está hablando) BASTARDO!! TU FUISTE QUE EL MATÓ A MIS PADRES!!!

Voz: así es...

Inuyasha: (enfadado) NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!!! NO HARÁS LO MISMO CONMIGO!! ESTA VEZ YO CAMBIARÉ EL DESTINO DE ATENAS!!

Voz: por favor...eres igual que tu padre de estúpido

Inuyasha: (estira su mano y apunta al ser) MUERE!!!

Una gran explosión ocurrió en el lugar...Inuyasha y el ser quedaron intactos pero todos los demás desaparecieron

Voz: eso no funcionará....(coloca su mano en la cabeza de Inuyasha) olvida todo lo que sabes!! Tendrás solamente en tu mente recuerdos de otra persona....la única manera de que vuelvas a este lugar es con la Shikon....me la traerás a mi!!

Inuyasha: CÁLLATE!!(coloca sus manos sobre el estómago del ser) PERMANECERÁS PRESO EN ESTE LUGAR HASTA QUE....YO REGRESE!!!

Voz: maldito!!!!

Una gran explosión ocurrió....a los pocos minutos ya no quedaba nada en el lugar...al parecer Inuyasha y el ser extraño habían desaparecido....aquella noticia se expandió rápidamente...el Dios había desaparecido?? Todos los Arcángeles, Ángeles y Dioses empezaron a buscarlo...pero nadie lo encontró


End file.
